Obsessive, Compulsive
by Miss Rockstar
Summary: He's never been so...addicted before. Sakura turned when she caught glimpse of Syaoran leaning unexpectedly against the door. He wasn't there anymore. She turned again. He caught her. [dark & dirty, complicated pairings] Review please


**A/N:** Another kind of story presented to you by the girl who gave you **Asskicker Gal**. I have the plot in my head - I know the pairings, but for you...it's gonna be **_complicated_**. Re-posted because I'm putting this on my **CCS and FMA stories only **account.

-o-o-o-

**Obsessive. Compulsive**

**By: Elie**

-o-o-o-

Light reeked out of the immense moss-green curtains and streamed the vast room of a young man who was still sounding asleep on his grand canopy bed. There was a soft knock on the door, but it was ignored. The day seemed like night to him for a reason.

"Master Syaoran, it is time to wake up. You have school in an hour," A voice of an old man called from the outside.

Stirring, Syaoran Li groaned while letting out a soft yawn. He winced, realizing he really did have school today. A short panic was transmitted in his head, and he kicked off his comforter as he rushed out of bed and into the bathroom.

The door creaked and the chiming noise of keys echoed inside the room when an old butler came, carrying a school uniform in a hanger.

Syaoran came out dripping from his shower just in time to see his uniform lying neatly on his bed. He turned to the man who organized everything for him and smiled, "Thanks a lot, Wei. By the way, am I late or what?"

"If you intent to speak more, sire, then you really are getting late." Wei replied, turning his back from Syaoran as he walked toward the door. "Meet me at the entrance when you are ready. Get dressed now," with that, he left.

"My first day in school…and I'm late." Syaoran grinned from the thought, 'And it's a new school. Well, you know what they say when you're_ the_ transferee. Too bad I'm notjust any _other_ transferee…I'm _Li Syaoran_.'

…

This was about to be his fifth school in a year. Not that he didn't fit well or anything, he was just too…_perfect_. He was everything a parent could wish for a son and he most likely fitted every description of any girl's dream boy. Yet, despite his perfection, there was _something_ in him that gave that perfection a flaw.

And he wanted to run away from that. But no matter what he'd do, and wherever he'd go…that flaw would keep on shrouding him. And he feared that it was endless.

He balled his fists from the thought and remained silent on his way to Geidai University(Fine Arts and Music University) – his last refuge in case he'd screw up in his fourth school, in which he really did. Leaning from on his seat, he tilted his head toward the window and breathed heavily, "Are we there yet? Why won't mother let me drive my own car, Wei?"

"I'm sorry, master, I honestly do not know….and I am in no position to have knowledge of such things." Wei answered as he was seated opposite of Syaoran.

Syaoran snorted, 'Yeah right.'

The sleek black Mercedes stopped in front of the main building, and before Syaoran could even open his door, two men in black suits surrounded the car and opened the door for him.

He got out of the car, speechless. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he inhaled deeply and twisted his neck, as if getting tired of this nonsense, before turning to Wei's direction. He glared at the old man.

"Oh, and now I have bodyguards? What's this shit mother's pulling on me? Answer me, Wei!"

However, Wei ignored the topic just as he was told to. "We will be back before five, sire."

"This is fucking _insane_," Syaoran breathed, running a hand through his unruly, chestnut hair as he watched Wei leave in the first car while the two guards followed in the next.

His mother was insane. She has never been this overprotective before, and Syaoran hated the fact that he didn't understand why she was doing this to him. He wanted his freedom back, but god knows how.

He bit his lower lip, disrupted all of a sudden. There was a crowd forming behind him, and he noticed the usual: _murmurs_. Of course, the girls swooned instantly right when he faced them. Keeping his cool, he sauntered toward the main building. He has more shit to worry about, like -

**GET YOUR LOCKER KEYS AT THE BURSAR'S OFFICE**

- That kind of shit. Shrugging at the sign, Syaoran sluggishly went to the finance office only to be greeted by a long line extending outside the door. And the sad part was that he was standing at the last of it. This definitely wasn't his day. Why would he need a locker, anyway? He snapped…and left.

…

Honey hued hair, petite figure, vanilla scent – who could be this girl standing in what supposedly Syaoran Li's spot? Fuming heavily, Syaoran cleared his throat indicating that he was claiming his spot back, which he inevitably had to regain after leaving it moments ago. All he saw were emerald when the girl tilted her head and cleared her throat back.

"Uh…may I help you?"

He was drowning from the blankness of emerald. And he liked the feeling…it was nice, soft and serene. Like the ocean. It was only after a matter of seconds that he realized that it was the girl all along. She had deep, beautiful emerald eyes, he noted.

"Can you…uh…step aside, please?" The girl said, slightly irritated. "You're standing in my line."

_Standing in my line_?

Syaoran mentally slapped himself. What the fuck was he doing? Daydreaming wasn't helping him right now…especially if he was daydreaming about this girl.

He transformed back to his original self instantly. "Hey, I had this spot first, _chicky_. So why don't you go find yourself a nice one behind me?" with that, he gave her his trademark smirk and slipped in between, garnering his so-called_ claimed_ spot.

The girl gasped, blushing furiously. "Your name's not written on it, so how could you say that it's _your_ spot?!"

"Look, _bubblegum_, I got here first and there's no way I'm letting you go ahead of me." Syaoran replied, agitated. "Besides, I had my own share of misfortunes this morning…"

Biting her lip, the girl shook her head and glared at him. "I have a name. And it's Sakura Kinomoto, for god's sake! Not chicky…or…or bubblegum, you self-centered freak…!"

Syaoran just grinned at her and took a step forward. "Thanks a lot."

Sakura stared at him, dumfounded. "Hey, aren't you gonna call be by my name?"

"Oh and why would I?" He was starting to like this conversation and his mood was suddenly lifting up.

"Because…um…uh, nothing." He could sense her desperation to change the subject. "I've never seen you here before. Wait, are you a transferee?"

He laughed from the inside. This girl was pretty comedic. "Well, aren't you gonna ask my name first before harassing me with those questions?"

Sakura blushed, and he liked it. "I was about to…after you answer them, that is." She rolled her eyes, and he thought that she was just being silly. "Yeah, whatever…what's your name, then?"

"Syaoran Li, and yes, I'm a transferee here," He answered immediately, "Satisfied?"

He didn't expect this, but the girl laughed. "_Quite_. Anyways, what do you major on?"

"Digital Filmmaking. I was supposed to take up business management, but…yeah, filmmaking's better." He was starting to wonder why this girl could act so cool around him. Most of the girls would melt at his very sight and would most probably be swept off their feet before engaging in a conversation with him.

That was why there was really something different about this Sakura…

"Awesome…good luck on that, coz' you're gonna need it." Sakura smiled, taking a step back and slowly moving away from the line.

Syaoran was the one staring dumfounded. "Wa-wa-wait! Where are you going?"

Sakura waved him off, still having that genuine smile plastered on her face. "Me? Oh, I'm leaving…I can't take this line anymore."

Guilt was consuming him. If it wasn't for him being rude, she might've stayed. Thinking of no other options, Syaoran stepped aside. "Here, take my spot."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. She chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "What made you think of lining here anyway? You can always get your keys tomorrow. I believe you have a car, so I guess you won't really have a hard time with your books."

This time, Syaoran gaped at her. After seconds of realization, he chuckled. "You know what? Oh what the heck -" he ran a hand through his hair, "Haha…why didn't you say so?"

Sakura shrugged. "I…I don't know."

Smirking, Syaoran made his way toward her, took her hand and walked fast. "From now on, you're going to be my tour guide. And of course I'm gonna pay you for it."

Surprised, Sakura tried to grab her hand back, but Syaoran made sure he was holding it tight. "What?! We haven't even made an agreement yet."

They stopped in a corner. Syaoran released her hand which was already swollen from being gripped tight. "Let's say, your salary for touring me in this school for three days will earn you enough money to buy a car?" he offered.

He heard her squeal even though she cupped her mouth to do so. "So, what would it be…_chicky_?"

"It's Sakura!" those deep emerald eyes glared at his teasing amber ones once again. "And, it's a _deal_."

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you guys will **review**. If there are any corrections, don't hesitate to tell me. **Intelligent Criticisms** (only) are wholeheartedly welcome.

**Geidai University – **It's a real university in Tokyo

**Asskicker Gal** - For those of you who read this, I'm really sorry for not being able to update. I'm just being a slacker!

**elie**


End file.
